


A Sister's Bond

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Sara finds out, Spoilers for 4x18, fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds out and needs to find a way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sister's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> There is no way the show can have Sara come from the future and not try to save Laurel. It doesn't make sense. We know the bond these girls share.

Sara and Kendra were still laughing as they exited the Waverider.

“Are you going to call Nyssa?” Kendra asked following Sara off, who was busy checking her phone.

“I don’t need to. I have forty-five missed calls and like one hundred texts…and most of them are from Laurel.” Sara opened the phone. “Rip messed up again, we lost eight months.” Sara started to go through the voicemails.

**First new message: Hey Sara I know that you can’t get this because you’re busy off saving the world. I miss you, Dad misses you and Mom is thinking about doing bi-weekly dinners. So you better come back soon. I love you.**

**Next new message: Hey Sis, Dad is dating Felicity’s Mom. It’s weird but he seems happy so. I know I sent you off to save the world but I am regretting it big time. I need someone else to talk to about this. I miss you come back safe. I love you.**

**Next new message: Sara Felicity was in an accident. We don’t know what’s going on. I’ll give you an update when I get one.**

**Next new message: Felicity isn’t going to be able to walk again. I know it’s selfish but I’m glad you’re not here. I know he can’t hurt you wherever you are.**

**Next new message: Hey Sara, some stuff with the league went down, Nyssa asked about you, I told her I think you’re happy. You should be here, she misses you. I miss you too.**

**Next new message: Sara Nyssa and Malcolm are going to fight to the death over the league. I can’t talk sense to her. I know you could.**

**Next new message: Oliver chopped off Malcolm’s hand. Nyssa is now Ra’s. When you come back, talk to her. I know how much you both mean to each other. I really want some nieces or nephews to spoil, the faster you come back the faster that happens. I love you. Be safe and come home.**

**Next new message: Hey Sara, it’s Felicity. Laurel said you’re off saving the world with Ray and that’s fun. Just, come home to us. Oliver and I got engaged but we’re not having the wedding until you and Ray are back. We want all our friends there. Please be safe**

**Next new message: Listen Sara, I know you needed space but I worry you know. It’s my job as your dad to worry. Come back safe. I love you.**

**Next new message: Your sister says that you are happy. I hope so. I disbanded the league…I miss you. We should talk once you are back.**

**Next new message: Sara you need to come back now! I walked in on Dad and Donna. How hard is it to gouge your own eyes out?**

Most of the messages were from Laurel, just about what was going on in Star City.

Until the last few

**Next new message: Hey Sara, Darhk has his statue back. We’re going to go after him. He isn’t hurting anyone else. Be safe whatever you’re doing. Love you.**

**Next new message: Sara, I…I don’t know how to tell you this. We faced off against Darkh. He got his powers back. Sara…he killed Laurel. I tried to stop him. I’m sorry. I am so sorry.**

Sara replayed that last one. She must have misheard Oliver. She put it on speaker to make sure that Kendra could tell her that she misheard.

“Sara I am so sorry.” The former barista looked at the former assassin.

“No, no there isn’t anything to be sorry about.” She repeated. She kept going through the messages, voicemails and texts for any from Laurel after that day. “This isn’t happening.” Sara called Laurel’s cell.

**The number you have dialed is out of service, please hang up and try your call again.**

She dialed the next number.

“I need Laurel’s new number Dad.”

“ **Sara you’re okay.** ”

“I need Laurel’s new number!”

“ **She doesn’t have a new number Sara. She’s gone. He took her.** ” His voice was breaking more after each new word. Kendra caught Sara just before she hit the ground as her legs gave out. “ **Sara? Sara!** ”

“Hi, Mr. Lance. My name’s Kendra. I was with Sara while she was away. She can’t really talk right now. Give me an address and I can bring her to you.”

“I wanna see her.” Sara spoke.

“Where is Laurel now? Sara wants to see her.” Quentin told her the information and said he’d meet them there. “Okay Sara, we’re going to go meet your Dad. Come on. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?”

“She can’t be gone.”

“I know.”

“She brought me back to life. Literally.” Sara explained. “When I was little, I used to follow her around, when I had a bad dream I crawled in her bed not my parents. She always made me feel safe. And I couldn’t be there for her. She died and I wasn’t here. I couldn’t protect her.” Kendra held her tighter. She had never seen Sara like this, Sara wasn’t one to talk about her feelings or even really show them.

“We couldn’t have known this would happen Sara. You said it yourself Laurel told you to join the team.” Kendra didn’t know what would make her feel better. She didn’t know how to help but she wanted to.

“I should have killed him. Before we left, I should have killed him. I shouldn’t have let him pose a threat to anyone.”

* * *

Kendra meet Quentin Lance at the grave of his oldest child, which was next to the now empty grave of his youngest child. He looked tired and worn out. Kendra didn’t know how deep the lines in his face was before but she was positive he looked a lot older and worn after having to bury a second child.

She stood back as she watched father and daughter collapse into each other. After a short while Sara whispered something to her father that Kendra couldn’t hear. Next thing Sara was grabbing her arm, face hard and set.

“Where are we going now?”

“I’m going to kill him. I am going to make him watch as his family dies before I serve his head from his neck.” Sara practically growled.

“That won’t bring her back Sara!”

“No, not if I do it now. But Rip is still here. He can bring me himself or I will gut out Gideon and fly it myself.”

“Okay. Let’s go save your sister.”

* * *

 

“We cannot go back and change every bad thing that happens!” Rip yelled.

“If you didn’t take me from 2016 I would’ve been there to kill him!”

“You don’t know that you could’ve saved her!”

“I know that I wouldn’t have allowed someone who threatened my family and hurt my friends to live! They took away his magic statue. Before or after he is taken into custody I’d kill him.” She argued. Rip looked at her.

“I am going to make a stop first, then I will make my decision.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Rip literally had everyone on the ship which was just Kendra and Sara unconscious while he made this trip. He pretended to be SCPD and he talked to Laurel before she left to OR, but was awake. Before she died. The second they were alone Rip admitted who he was.

“I am Rip Hunter Ms. Lance and I am afraid that Darhk will kill you.” He cut right to the chase. “Your sister wants me to take her back in time, to murder Darhk and his family in front of him before he harms you or Ms. Smoak. It is entirely up to you if I do it.”

“How has she been? With the blood lust?”

“A few mishaps early on but much better. I don’t believe this plan for Darhk is pit fueled. I think this is what she’d do to anyone who murdered her sister regardless.”

“Don’t let Sara hurt the family. He has a daughter. We saved them from someone already. His wife is far from innocent but she shouldn’t die.”

“You give the okay for your sister to commit murder?”

“My sister is an assassin Mr. Hunter. She’s killed terrible people and in doing so saved lives. I don’t know if you know how many dictators and war lords have gone missing between 2008 and 20014 but it was a lot. Nyssa told me that Sara took out a lot of human traffickers. She saved lives. Right now, Darhk is at full power. I don’t know how we can take him down. If you can make sure that in taking him on, Sara doesn’t get hurt then tell her she has my blessing. But if the best time to take him out for good is after I’m dead. Do it then. This is not to save me. It is to stop him.” Laurel stressed. “I’m fine with dying.”

“Okay then. Thank you.”

“Give Sara a message for me.”

“Of course.”

“Tell her not to give in to the darkness. She should be in the light. Not hidden like some monster.”

* * *

“You drugged me!” Sara slammed Rip into the side of the ship.

“I asked your sister what she thought.”

“When?”

“Minutes before she died. She said if the safest to go after Darhk is after her death, then to do it. She said she doesn’t want this to be about saving her, just stopping him. And you are not touch his family.” Rip spoke, with Sara’s elbow still in his throat. “Deal?”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Rip grabbed Darhk right before the police took him away. It was tricky with Team Arrow but it worked.

Now they had Darhk in one of the cells on the ship and Rip was trying to keep Sara on the ship so she couldn’t go after his family.

“You better kill me now Ms. Lance.” Darhk was smirking. “Because otherwise I will make you watch as I kill every single person that you know and love.”

“You’re not going to hurt anyone anymore.” Kendra spoke. She was sick of men like him. Kendra could feel the waves of rage and hatred coming off Sara.

“The first one I’ll pay a visit to is Nyssa Raatko. Malcom filmed me in on your relationship. It must be painful to know that the woman you loved fought so hard to keep you dead.”

“Keep talking. Get it all out.” Sara told him. “Ra’s Al Ghul taught me how to a death last for days. I’ve only done it personally five times. You’ll be my six and you’ll be begging me to end your life before the halfway point.”

“You could come in here yourself, no weapons and see who had the better league training.”

“Trust me, you’re in that cell for your own protection.” Kendra spoke up.

“Still suffering from the blood lust? Your father should have taken my advice and put you down the second he found out you went in the pit.”

“He should have.” She admitted. “Just like how Ra’s should have killed you long before you started HIVE, how he should have taken you out long ago.”

“Would’ve, should’ve, could’ve.” Darhk laughed. Kendra watched Sara storm out and watched Rip go right after her.

“Gideon make sure the hatch is locked!”

“Let me off this ship Gideon!”

“Where do you plan to go Sara?”

“Visit my family.”

“You cannot go after Darhk’s family.”

“I didn’t mention his family.”

“Promise me you will not go near them.”

“I promise not to search for his family.”

“Not what I said.”

“I just want to go visit my sister okay.”

“Fine. Check in.” Rip hit the button and the hatch door opened.

* * *

Rip was asleep when his ship was entered. He woke up to find the cell empty.

“Gideon what happened!” He received no reponse so he ran into the cockpit and found panels opened and wires removed.

“What’s going on?” Kendra asked hearing Rip shout for the AI.

“Someone boarded the ship and disabled Gideon so they could leave with Darhk. Where is Sara?”

“She didn’t come back; she was staying with her family remember?”

“I’ll try to fix Gideon, go make sure that she did not take Darhk or his family.”

* * *

 

Sara was standing in the old lair underneath the club. She had Darhk chained to a chair, his wife in some cage and the daughter sitting unbound in the chair in front of her. The wife was gagged.

“Nora, do you know what your father did to my friends?” Sara asked crouching down so she was eye level with the child, knife in hand. The girl just shook her head.

“He tried to kill them. More than once. My friends are the good guys. I’m not. You see your Daddy did some really terrible things Nora. What your father seems to forget is that I’m not one of the good guys either.” She explained.

“He is the good guy!”

“I wasn’t looking forward to killing you, but now I am.”

* * *

 

“You think Sara took Darhk and his family?” Oliver asked Kendra.

“I know she did. Darhk did something in the future and Sara wants to make him pay for it. She’s going to do that by murdering his family in front of him. We need to find her in time.”

“Sara wouldn’t do that.” Laurel spoke up. “I know my sister. She isn’t going to hurt a child.”

“She is blinded by rage when it comes to Darhk.”

“I know my sister and Sara wouldn’t hurt a child!” Laurel stressed.

“Your sister went on a rampage in this city not too long ago! She was affected by the pit then. Now she is affected by Darhk’s actions. I don’t want her to do something she’ll regret.” Kendra tried to keep calm. “Do you know where she might have taken them?”

“No.”

* * *

 

Sara all but dropped the limp body of child into the cage where her mother was and kicked the woman back easily when she lunged at Sara as she opened the door.

“No witty comments from you now?” Sara taunted Darhk. She grabbed one of the throwing knives on her pants and tossed it over to Darhk. “Go ahead. Free shot.” She held open her arms.

* * *

 

“I found her.” Felicity spoke up, typing away at her computer. I searched the city and then I remembered that the sensors at the club were still active. “She’s under Verdant.”

“Let’s go. Hopefully it’s not too late.” Oliver spoke up, looking over at the gathered team members.

When they arrived to the lair, the first thing Laurel noticed was the blood covering her sister. It was everywhere.

“Sara.” Laurel looked around the room, she saw the girl who was bleeding and still. The woman on the floor, she was still while Darhk was against the bars to the cage. “Sara what have you done?”

“I’m making him pay.” Sara explained calmly. Oliver went over to the child first and he let out a yell when he turned her over.

“What the hell did you do Sara!” He looked down at the faceless child.

“He had to suffer. He had to pay for what he did.”

“What did you do to her face!”

“I needed a good gag for him.” Laurel checked on the woman and frowned. She didn’t know how her sister could have done this.

“Sara give me the knife.” She held out her hand and Sara gave her the knife right away.

“John call A.R.G.U.S get them to pick up Darhk.” Laurel told him. “Sara come with me. Let’s get you cleaned up and we can discuss this then.”

“I had to do it Laurel. He had to pay. He does all those terrible things and no one stopped him. He gets away with it because he is willing to do things you aren’t! He will threaten and kill those close to us just to prove he can and will! Look at his death total already!” She yelled. “He had to suffer like he made others suffer!” Sara explained.

“You killed a child.”

“He’s killed plenty. It was his time he felt what it was like.”

* * *

 

Lyla had came with ARGUS and took Darhk, but she also wanted to take Sara. Sara was fine with it. Laurel wanted to go with her and Lyla agreed. Kendra was gone. She failed. She needed to try and calm Rip down and see if the ship was fixed. He had a family to go home to now and she wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep for months after everything they went through.

Lyla had let Sara get cleaned up, Laurel brought some clothes and Sara was kept in a small office. It wasn’t how they usually housed someone who murdered a man’s wife and child in front of him, who peeled off the face of the daughter to use as a gag for the father. Sara was on a wanted list by ARGUS, her time in the league made sure of that and Lyla would like to be able to give some families closure, tell them why their loved ones were killed but she doubted she’d ever get that from Sara, or any league member.

“He had to pay Laurel.”

“You went too far.”

“ **He** went too far. He killed you. He killed you just to make a point. You had him in court, Dad gave up his career and was willing to face jail time to prove what kind of monster Darhk was.” Sara just stared at Laurel. “He killed you and he walked away grinning. Taunting everyone. I couldn’t let him get away with that.”

“I understand it more than anyone sweetie. But you didn’t have to involve his wife and child.” Laurel grabbed Sara’s hand. “You did something absolutely horrific.”

“And I’ll pay that price but Laurel I’d burn the world to the ground if it stopped him or anyone from killing you.” Sara had tears in her eyes and was looking down not meeting Laurel’s gaze.  “But I know your safe now so I can live with it.”

“I tried to do the same...well not the exact same but I thought someone was your killer and I tried to empty a full round of bullets into him.” Laurel admitted pulling her sister in for a tight hug. “Let me talk to Lyla and figure out what she plans to do. If we can make a deal we are taking it. You did what you thought was right and the pit just distorted it.”

“What do you mean you tried to empty a round?” Sara seemed to be stuck on that.

“Oliver took the ammo.” She admitted. “That’s the only reason I didn’t kill.”

“Was he an innocent?”

“Only of your murder.”

* * *

 

Lyla was sitting in her office with Laurel across from her.

“She cut off a child’s face and according to the autopsy, the girl was still alive during it.”

“It’s the pit Lyla, and apparently in the future Darhk did some pretty terrible things.”

“I know. But his wife was running for mayor and now she’s dead. We’ll keep the body but then the police will still have to deal with the fact that she’s gone missing.”

“So what do you want to do? I mean if we leave the body to be found than a man hunt will happen. We can turn Sara in but someone might want to make an example.”

“I am not handing her over to anyone. Put her in a public prison and we can’t promise she won’t take anymore lives.” Lyla agreed.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Sara knows the exact location of the League of Assassins.”

“She isn’t going to give it up.”

“She isn’t going to be able to leave here Laurel.” Lyla pulled up some files on her tablet. “We have people that look like shoplifters next to Sara in here. I’ll make sure she’s treated well and that she actually gets healed. I know she was in a bad place when she left but even John thinks she has gotten a lot worse since then.”

“Kendra was with her the entire time. She said she was a lot better until they came back to the present, which is our future. Darhk did some terrible things and Sara was really affected by them.”

“We have some great doctors in here, and some success with rehabilitation.”

“And that task squad with neck bombs?”

“Disbanded and bombs removed. Even if it wasn’t I’d keep Sara out of it. There was a reason why I agreed to name my daughter after her Laurel. Believe it or not some on the reasons she’s on our mot wanted list.” Lyla touched on some name on Sara’s file. “She is the main suspect in the death of over ten human traffickers.”

“I thought the League didn’t get caught?”

“They don’t but a blonde and blue eyed American spotted in South Africa and the Middle East will draw attention, well when she starts fighting the guards.”

“How long is Sara going to be serving time here?”

“At least three years.”

“No more than she needs to get better and she’ll point out the flaws in the system that allowed the League to break into some secure places.”

“You think she will?”

“I’ll make her.”

* * *

 

“Three years in this place?”

“It won’t be that long, as soon as you’re more mentally well you’ll be out. And Lyla has agreed that we can all come and visit.”

“What’s the catch?”

“You are going to tell me how the league has gotten into some of the most secure buildings in the world.” Lyla was more than willing to compromise with these two.

“Fine.” Sara shook on it. “We always have inside men. That’s it.”

“You may have to spend your time with some annoying neighbours. At least until I get a decent cell prepared.”

“It’ll be like a hotel.” Laurel smiled. “And I’ll be here to see you all the time. I’ll bring you some clothes and your shark.”

“So it’ll be more like a mental hospital than a prison?”

“Would you rather Arkham because we have put in there but it won’t be nearly as nice.”

“This is fine.” Sara has heard horror stories of that place. “Thank you Lyla. I know you’re breaking rules.”

“Well I did name my kid after you so I can’t exactly have you going on rampages.”

“Yeah. Sucks when the dead come back to fuck everything doesn’t it?”


End file.
